


JWEB日記自拍妄想

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 就是10/5傑西的自拍照，腦補出來的那張自拍照相比其他張都要來得長，看起來像是裁切過的於是有了這篇wwwwww
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 13





	JWEB日記自拍妄想

浴室裡的半身鏡如同覆上一層輕紗，不算大的空間裡，迴盪著勾魂的呻吟聲，繾綣旖旎萬千。  
「...嗯...不要了，好累......」  
「我們好久沒見了，等一下我幫你按摩，再一次嘛...」  
在京本的默許下，傑西再次藉著上一輪雲雨後的濕滑，進到令他流連忘返的秘境。  
肉體的接觸如此的溫暖，讓兩人不禁同時發出喟嘆。  
「...哈啊...太快......不要！...水......」  
「嗯...大我喜歡嗎？要不要再深一點？」  
「啊啊......傑...傑西...太大......不行了...」  
「沒關係，大我射出來吧...呼...等等幫你洗...」  
「唔嗯...啊.....啊啊！！！」

待一室春色漸緩，傑西打橫抱起京本，像對待珍貴的寶貝一樣細心地將他清理乾淨，拿起今早剛曬過太陽的浴巾輕柔的擦拭著，傑西好笑的看著京本整個埋在浴巾內的小臉，臉頰紅噗噗的，纖長睫毛一搧一搧，顯示著眼前的人已經即將進入夢境。  
傑西愛憐的在京本的鼻尖落下一吻，加快動作擦乾京本肌膚上的水分，熟練的幫他穿好衣褲，再次抱起京本返回柔軟的大床休息。  
每天堅持寫日記的傑西，安頓好京本後，坐在床上開始編輯。  
一旁昏昏欲睡的京本頭靠著傑西的肩，堅持等傑西完成每日必做之事才肯躺下入睡，傑西邊寫日記邊扶著京本不讓他滑落。  
編輯好日記後，傑西心血來潮的跟京本說想一起自拍，連拍了好幾張後，傑西甚至開始要求京本親自己，京本拗不過他，環抱著傑西的脖子，親吻傑西的耳朵，一路游移到臉頰、下巴最後到唇瓣，傑西邊享受戀人的服務，邊拿著手機不斷按下快門。  
耳鬢廝磨間傑西感覺到自己似乎又開始感到興奮，但顧及到京本剛剛才承受過多的性愛，身體會無法負荷，只能重重的給京本一吻後離開他被吻得紅豔的唇。  
傑西勉強自己專注於剛剛拍下的照片，檢視著哪張可以放上Jweb，發現只有一開始京本頭靠著自己肩膀的照片，相對來說不那麼曖昧。  
「大我，Jweb上放這張可以嗎？！」傑西突然孩子心性想故意逗京本，「不知道粉絲們會不會看出什麼呢？」  
京本原本已經重的快要闔上的眼皮，撇了一眼傑西手機上的照片，嚇得睡意瞬間消失了一半，「不行不行不行！！把我的部分裁切掉！大家會發現我跟你睡在同一張床上的！」  
傑西失笑道：「好啦～別擔心，我怎麼可能會把這麼可愛的大我，公布給大家看。」  
知道傑西是在逗自己，京本生氣的鼓起臉頰，伸手捏了一把傑西最近因為忙著拍戲而沒什麼肉的腰，「我要睡了！」  
傑西苦笑的揉揉自己有些作痛的腰，看著京本拉好棉被準備入睡，只好趕緊將照片截好自己的部分請經紀人上傳，原本的照片就留著自己欣賞。  
完成所有的工作後，傑西環抱背對著自己的京本，迷迷糊糊間還在想，什麼時候才能讓大家都知道大我是屬於自己的呢？！一直以來肖想大我的人越來越多了啊！好煩惱......


End file.
